


Room of Requirement

by rileynoah



Series: #SanversWeek [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Hogwarts AU, Sanvers Week, Smut, hogwarts smut, straight up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Maggie and Alex have a hard time finding some privacy at Hogwarts.#SanversWeek Day 4 Prompt: Hogwarts AU





	Room of Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> HOGWARTS SEX. Yo literally, ya'll better get yourselves excited for Friday cuz I made the Smut prompt like Smut Squared.
> 
> [OLIVE IS BETA GOALS.](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com)
> 
> [catch me on tumblr (letswreakhavoc)](http://letswreakhavoc.tumblr.com)

~~~~~

There aren’t a lot of places in this god forsaken castle that you can be alone.

Actually, that’s incorrect.

There aren't a lot of places in this god forsaken castle that you can _truly_ be alone. Down every corridor, in every classroom, in the library, the bathrooms, the dormitories, there is someone- or some _thing_ \- waiting to interrupt them. In even the darkest, least frequented hallways there are ghosts roaming around, looking to cure their paranormal loneliness with a conversation, or a painting of some old wizard who, despite his intense denial of the fact, comes across a little bigoted. 

And Maggie is all too aware of this fact. She’s all too aware because for three and a half months, her and Alex have only managed to slip hands under t-shirts before some first year, or some ghost, or some _pestering_ painting alarms the crap out of them with an out of the blue reprimand. And seriously, getting scolded by the portrait of an ex-potions teacher from the 1400s with a frightening resemblance to Maggie’s homophobic great aunt is a real mood killer.

And Maggie just really wants to fuck her girlfriend.

And Alex just really wants to fuck her as well. And she’s vocal about it.

“God _fucking_ damnit, Kara.” Alex groans, pulling her hands out of Maggie’s robes and beginning to fix her own. Kara groans, hand clamped over her eyes until Alex tells her they’re both decent, and ready to be seen by innocent eyes.

“Sorry, I just really need help with my potions homework and Winn is busy blowing stuff up with Lena… so they’re actually _both_ busy and James has to photograph the quidditch teams today for the headmaster. He told me you guys were down here- not that like he saw or anything he just said he saw you head this way- so I came looking for you because Professor Slughorn is driving me mad with this homework and-”

“Kara.” Alex cuts her off, sighing in exasperation, and in love. “It’s alright…”

Maggie shoots Alex a compassionate glance as she tries desperately to quell the arousal in the pit of her stomach.

“We can both help you out, Little Danvers.” Maggie turns on Kara then. If you’re ever short an ice cold bucket of water, your girlfriend's little sister is a good bet. 

“Why were you guys making out down this dark hallway anyhow?” Kara asks innocently, skipping ahead and walking backwards to face them as they chat. Alex rolls her eyes, throwing an arm over Maggie’s shoulder as they trudge towards the library.

“Because we can’t get any privacy in this castle.” Alex answers her bluntly, and Kara giggles, then frowns, then faux gags.

“Gross, guys.”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything. Your mind just went there.” Alex teases, pulling Maggie in to kiss at her temple. Maggie smiles and laughs along, pretending that her proximity to Alex isn’t making her… situation worse.

“Too much time with Lena, I think.” Maggie jumps in on the teasing, and Kara shoots her a scandalised look of feigned shock. 

“Excuse me. I am the epitome of innocence.”

“I’ve caught you sneaking out of the Ravenclaw tower more than once.” Maggie points out, pointing to her prefect badge with a sly grin and Kara huffs loudly.

“Yeah well we weren’t doing that…” Kara makes a disgusted face. “The dorms are full of people.”

“And that is precisely our problem, kid.” Alex mutters under her breath, forgetting a moment about Kara’s super hearing. Maggie flushes, grinning with the knowledge that Alex wants her just as much as she wants Alex. 

“There are heaps of places you guys could do… _that._ ” Kara tilts her head in thought and Alex laughs and shakes her head.

“Well, not comfortably and we want… to be comfortable for our first…” Alex flaps her hand, cutting herself off. “Why are we talking to my kid sister about this?”

Maggie throws her head back and laughs. “Because we’re desperate and horny.”

“Still here, guys.” Kara sighs out before shushing them as they enter the library. Alex greets a few of her friends from Slytherin, and Maggie and Kara do the same with their friends from Hufflepuff before reaching their usual study spot in a secluded back corner. Kara quickly spreads her textbooks and supplies out before dropping into a chair with a loud huff and groaning quietly.

“Exams are going to kill me.”

“Not if I don’t first for continually interrupting us.” Alex mutters again. Kara rolls her eyes and she holds up her hands in surrender.

“Alright, let’s get this over with.”

It’s a slow moving hour of carefully working through all of Kara’s potions homework before she runs off to join Winn and Lena for pre-dinner (something that only Kara actually partakes in because of her black-hole of a stomach), leaving Maggie and Alex alone at the table. A quick glance around the library tells Maggie that there are very few people left in here. Most had packed up and left for dinner, leaving only the tired fifth years studying for their O.W.Ls with heavy bags under their eyes. 

Alex seems to have noticed the same thing, as their eyes meet at the same time, and not a second later, so do their lips. Maggie is almost in Alex’s lap when they are interrupted by the sound of paper slapping down on the table behind them.

“We’re sorry Profe-” Alex goes to apologise to whichever teacher is about to tell them off, but when she looks up she finds Lena.

“I thought you went to pre-dinner with Kara, Little Luthor?” Maggie asks, shifting away from Alex and back into her own chair. 

“I’m about to but I wanted to help you out.” She responds with a cheeky grin, tapping her index finger on the folded piece of parchment on the table. Her tapping draws both pairs of eyes to the item. 

“What’s this?” Alex asks curiously, leaning forward to inspect it. Lena pulls out her wand and rests the tip against the centre of the parchment, where two folds meet and takes a deep breath.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

Maggie’s eyes go wide as ink splashes across the parchment until it forms into something recognisable.

“This is the marauder's map. I’ve read about this.” Maggie mutters in awe, leaning forward to inspect it. Lena nods with a small smile.

“My brother had it, left it for me.” Lena explains quietly, and Maggie and Alex know not to ask. Lex Luthor was a sore topic around Hogwarts, and Lena truly wanted nothing to do with her family name. “Have you heard of the room of requirement?”

“Yeah but I thought it was lost.” Alex jumps in, frowning. “No one could find it.” 

Lena flips open the map wordlessly, unfolding the parchment until she can point her wand at a random section of hallway.

“The door is here. If you’ve heard about the room, then you know how it works?” Lena asks, dropping her voice when a group of students walk past. Alex nods and Maggie shakes her head.

“You basically walk past it three times and focus on the thing that you need, then the room will open and provide it to you.” Alex explains excitedly, beginning to catch on to just what Lena is trying to do for them. “Then the door disappears behind you.”

“I’m sure neither of you should have any trouble focusing on what you need. You could cut the sexual tension between you with a knife…” Lena grimaces and wrinkles her nose.

“So…” Maggie drawls, smile forming at the corners of her mouth. “If I pace past this wall three times thinking of a bedroom, I’ll get one?”

Alex nods.

“And the door locks behind us…”

Alex nods again.

“Luthor, I could kiss you.”

“Please don’t.” Lena laughs, picking up the map and folding it back up. She places it down on the table and taps her wand against the centre again.

“Mischief managed.” She mutters, and the ink begins to bleed away from the page, leaving a blank piece of parchment behind. She picks it up again and holds it out to Maggie. Alex frowns as Maggie thanks Lena again when she takes the map and practices activating and deactivating it. 

“Why do you know about this, Luthor?” Alex asks, eyes narrow. Lena looks her straight in the eye.

“Your sister and I aren’t nuns, Alex.” She deadpans. After a few moments of shock, Alex groans loudly and Maggie cracks up laughing, drawing the attention of the few students left in the library. They’re shushed by the professor on duty and Maggie quickly sobers enough to pat Alex’s head in sympathy.

“So, to avoid awkward run ins when leaving and entering…” Lena continues, ignoring Alex’s death glare. “I think whoever has the map has use of the room.”

Alex pretends to gag, dropping her head to the table in disgust. Maggie continues to stroke her hair comfortingly, but she’s too grateful to Lena to care what her and Kara get up to in their spare time, if only a little miffed that they kept this to themselves for so long. 

“How do you mean?” 

“So if myself or Kara have the map, we know that we’ll be the only ones going in and out of the room. If either of you have it, it’s you guys. I don’t particularly want to run into either of you if Kara and I are about to have-”

“ _Please_ stop.” Alex whimpers against the wood of the table, holding one palm up to make Lena stop talking. 

Lena nods, leaving her sentence unfinished as Maggie nods decisively. 

“And when it’s not in use, we can hide it somewhere we both have access too so we don’t have to come and ask each other for it.” Lena grimaces at the thought, shaking her head a few times.

“Sounds good to me, Luthor. Now…”

“You can have it. For the love of _god,_ ” Lena starts, backing away from the table. “Resolve some of this tension before you come to dinner and turn us all off our food again.”

“It was one time.” Alex grumbles as Maggie begins to drag her out of the library behind Lena. When they are all out in the corridor, Maggie wastes no time in activating the map and dragging Alex off towards the staircases. 

“Have fun, you two.” Lena calls after them, laughing when Maggie responds with a hearty _‘oh, we will’._

Maggie gets herself pushed up against two walls, and Alex lands on a total of three before they even make it to the correct corridor. When they’re standing facing the blank section of wall, Maggie grabs Alex’s hand and squeezes.

“You good? We don’t have to-”

“Nuh-uh, we’re doing this.” Alex deadpans. “I’ve been perpetually turned on for weeks. If you’re good, this is happening.”

“I’m good.” Maggie offers immediately. 

“Great, then can we hurry up and open the room before we end up fucking in this hallway.”

Maggie laughs and lets go of her hand, walking away from Alex to begin pacing the length of the wall. “I don’t think the ghosts will appreciate that.”

“Then _hurry up._ ” Alex groans, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Maggie gives Alex a cheeky two finger salute before focusing on the floor in front of her feet. She focuses on what she wants. Not just four walls and a bed, but something romantic. It was going to be their first time, after all.

She paces the length of the hallway once, twice, three times, before returning to Alex and watching the wall expectantly. First what seems to be a small hole in the wall appears, but as the seconds pass, the hole grows and grows until it turns into a large full sized, ornate door. It clicks open ominously and Alex and Maggie share a slightly alarmed look before they step forward.

Maggie enters first, with Alex clutching onto her hand behind her. The room is a stark difference from the cold, stony hallway they left behind. The floor is lined with a plush, beige carpet and the walkway to the bed is scattered with rose petals. There are candles scattered around on the sparse furniture, giving the room a soft warm glow. In the centre of the room, pressed against the back wall, is a large ornate, wooden framed bed with a canopy overhanging the mattress.

“Wow.” Alex breaths as she takes in the room, and Maggie hums her agreement. She had asked for romantic, but she hadn’t expected anything so extravagant.

“It kind of looks like the set of some cheesy porno.” Alex says, and Maggie turns to grimace at her in shock. She’s met with a teasing look however, and she shoves Alex’s shoulder playfully.

“Very funny. Trying to turn me off?” 

Alex doesn’t respond except to step into Maggie’s personal space, bumping her nose gently against Maggie’s and smiling. She closes the gap slowly, giving Maggie every chance to back away if she wants. She does not, however, and they find themselves kissing gently, but fiercely as Alex backs Maggie towards the bed. Dragging her hands under Maggie’s robes, she pushes the heavy material from her shoulders and throws it to the side. Her hand next find Maggie’s yellow and blue tie, loosening it with deft fingers before it joins Maggie’s robes on the floor.

Alex’s robes follow a similar course, ditched somewhere along the way to the bed, though Maggie leaves her green and silver tie loose, but still around her neck. When Alex pulls away long enough to look at her questioningly, Maggie only responds by grabbing the tie and pulling Alex back into the kiss by her neck. Alex makes a noise of recognition in the back of her throat.

“You’ve got a tie thing, huh?”

“I’ve got a thing for you in a tie…” Maggie grins into the kiss as she continues to guide them further into the room.

When the back of her knees hit the mattress, Alex’s hands reach out to pull the canopy apart so that she can press Maggie down onto the bed.

She litters Maggie’s jaw and neck with kisses and coaxes her further up onto the bed until she can lay her head gently onto the big white pillows. Alex straddles her, settling her wait gently across Maggie’s waist as she sits up to pull the tie over her head, and then reaching for the buttons of Maggie’s blouse.

“May I?” She asks breathlessly, receiving a jerky nod in return. The rest of their clothes come off in a hazy mess of awkward, fumbling limbs and a few breathless laughs as they try to get used to their bodies like this.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re beautiful.” Maggie breathes when Alex settles back against her hips, wearing only her panties, legs on either side of her waist.

Alex reaches down to kiss her gently, running her fingertips lightly up Maggie’s sides and over the swell of her bare breasts, towards her collarbone.

“Looked in a mirror lately, Sawyer?” Alex hums against her skin, trailing her lips along Maggie’s jaw. 

Rolling her eyes, Maggie just shakes her head and lets her hands run down Alex’s sides, slipping her thumbs into the waistband of her panties.

“Can these come off?”

“Only if yours do too.”

“I think I can manage that.”

The last of their clothing is lost to the floor, and Alex finds herself now straddling one of Maggie’s legs, the muscles of her thighs tensing deliciously against her centre. She swears into the skin of Maggie’s neck as her hips begin to roll just right. Maggie has one hand in her hair, and the other on her breast, her thumb rubbing maddening circles on her nipple, and Alex feels like she is on fire, and she wants Maggie to feel the same.

Little adjusting is required for Alex to press her own thigh against Maggie’s centre, grinding gently against her clit and earning herself a low moan.

“Good?” Alex asks breathlessly, her hips stuttering of their own accord as the pair build up a rhythm together.

“Perfect.” Maggie gasps and then moans when Alex’s thigh hits her clit just so. Their bodies interlock perfectly, as they grind against each other, working towards a release they’ve been waiting weeks for. 

She can feel the way Alex’s thigh is slick against her now, and her own thigh slick against Alex and _god,_ how is it possible to feel this good without the use of magic. Alex is panting and moaning into her ear, pressing fleeting kisses into her skin and running her fingertips softly along the swell of her breast. Maggie takes her hand out of Alex’s hair, scraping her nails gently down her back before taking one of Alex’s hands and pressing it harder against her breast, palm against her nipple.

“Fuck, Alex.” Maggie moans loudly at the new pressure, and it only spurs Alex on to do the same with her other breast. The stimulation is almost overwhelming, ano Maggie is suddenly hurtling towards an orgasm without much power to stop it.

“God- _fuck._ Alex I’m-”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Alex whispers against her lips, kissing her chastely as she cums loud, cums hard against Alex’s thigh. Feeling Maggie unravel beneath her is enough to push Alex over the edge too, and she grinds harshly into Maggie’s thigh, swearing into the skin of her neck. It’s a few minutes before either of them have enough coherency, enough oxygen to speak. Two sweaty bodies tangled over the top of the comforter, sated and satisfied. 

“That was fucking _incredible._ ” Alex laughs, rolling off of Maggie slightly so that she can cuddle into her side. 

“It was.” Maggie agrees wholeheartedly. “But this is gonna be better.”

“Hmm?” Alex asks, furrowing her brow in question.

“Think you could go again?” Maggie asks, already rolling on top of Alex and beginning to slide down her body, tracing shapes with her tongue along the way. “Cause I really want to taste you.”

“Fuck yes.” Alex breaths.

They’re twenty fives minutes late to dinner when they’re finally done with each other. Alex having decided that if Maggie got to taste her, it was only fair she got to do the same, which led to another two orgasms each before either of them would admit that they were wildly hungry.

They shuck their robes back on, using the large mirror by the door of the room to double check their appearance before leaving, watching the door disappear behind them. When they waltz into the great hall, hand in hand and dopey grins on their face, Kara surprisingly smiles at them.

She remembers herself a moment later and grimaces, groaning and pressing her face into Lena’s shoulder in somewhat faux disgust. She may be happy for them, but she still doesn’t want to think about it. Winn, James and Lucy all stare at them with a funny look, not understanding Alex’s blush, Maggie’s shit eating grin and Lena patting her girlfriend awkwardly on the shoulder. 

“Hey guys, where were you?” Lucy asks, unknowingly.

“Studying.” They both answer at the same time, glancing at each other guiltily before taking their places at the table with their friends and beginning to pile food up onto their plates. Kara seems to recover shortly after that, content to pretend that nothing had happened at all as they ate together. It wasn’t until halfway through dinner that Maggie perks up.

“Oh, uh-” She starts, reaching into the pocket of the robe and pulling out the map and waving it at Lena. “Mind if we keep this tonight?”

Kara groans again, dropping her chicken wing in disgust and she buries her face in Lena’s shoulder again.

“Well it doesn’t look like I’ll be needing it later.” Lena sighs, earning another grumble from Kara. “Or for the next week.”

“Excellent.” Maggie grins wickedly, making both Danvers’ girls blush and groan in unison.

“Stop it!.”

~~~~~


End file.
